Winning London
by pixieface Lust
Summary: They left, they’re back and they’ve changed. Or have they really? Only they know who they really are. But, the friends they left behind try to figure out if they’re still the people they once knew. Winning their hearts all over again along the way…
1. Guess Who's Back, Back Again

_So. Here's my first Naruto fanfic. I kinda came up with the story when the title 'Winning London' popped into my head. And then I molded it into a Naruto story...so I hope you like it. Ü_

_I don't own Naruto and the character that come with the anime, Winning London I guess belongs to the Olsen Twins, and any other characters who seem familiar.  
I do own, the story. Plot and everything._

_-note-even if the characters i 'filled in' are Ino and Sasuke. it isnt exactly as SasuIno fic. its everyone. Ino is just the 'leader' of the girls..and Sasuke the 'unsaid' leader of the guys._

* * *

**Winning London**

chapter _one_:  
Guess Who's Back, Back Again.

"yeah, there are 5 of them. New students! No kidding." Whispers all around the hallway.

"Seriously. I've heard all the worst things about them." Everyone was talking.

"Social climbers, those girls. I think they're gold diggers as well." The gossip was non stop the whole morning.

Whether it was hush whisper or a reputation damager, everyone was talking about the new, rich, 'perfect', students coming into Lancing High.

"Why are the people so amped up about these new students, anyway?" Naruto Uzamaki asked his group of friends, arms crossed behind his head.

"Who knows…all the gossip about them is just getting worse as the day progresses…" one of his friends, Shikamaru Nara said, not a care in the world was the tone in his voice.

Naruto Uzamaki was a spiky blond with really blue eyes, he was loud, energetic and a great friend. Shikamaru Nara has long brown hair tied up in a high pony tail, with it being styled up made his head look sort of like a pineapple. Shikamaru was dubbed by his friends: a lazy genius. Naruto and Shikamaru are part of a 6 (originally 5) -man group. The original members are Kiba Inuzuka a long time friend, he had messy brown hair and loved dogs, his favorite dog who's with him most of the time is named Akamaru. Another friend of theirs is named Sasuke Uchiha. He was quiet, cold, and aloof, but they loved him like a brother like everyone in their group, he had dark blue hair which he spiked up in the back, he also had slightly messy bangs. And last of the original members is named, Neji Hyuga. He had long brown hair and his eyes were cotton white. He was quiet and skilled. The brothers, as they've called themselves, just all had fun. They have been friends since they were 4 years old, in pre-school. Nothing's gonna break them now. And then, the new friend they've made and made part of the group is named Choji Akimichi, he's also just as fun and crazy.

"I think we should judge them ourselves when they get here." Neji suggested.

"Neji's right. We have no right to judge people if we don't know them personally, or don't know them for that matter." Sasuke agreed. "It's never really a good outcome if you listen and believe all that gossip." He continued saying, a bad past experience maybe.

"…and with all the gossip that goes around here. Something _is_ bound to happen." Kiba had a say.

The 5 boys continued walking their school hallways not minding all the gossip and people, they just made their way to their side-by-side lockers. Lucky for them all their lockers were beside each other, so they always had a meeting place. That's where they would meet up Choji this morning, and every morning for that matter.

Getting closer to their lockers a girl named Colleen fast-walked through the school doors and said, "They're here." It caught everyone's attention, and they all stopped- waiting. "The London circle."

The new students called themselves the London Circle, for reasons the students of Lancing High have yet to find out.

The 5 boys stopped as well and waited for them to come through the door.

"The London circle. That's so odd…" Naruto whispered. Shikamaru and Neji who were the ones beside him were the ones who heard him. Neji shrugged and Shikamaru shook his head. Behind Naruto's words was a question Neji and Shikamaru interpreted as "Why would they call themselves the London Circle?"

A good two minutes passed before 5 figures were seen making their way toward the door.

Colleen, the girl with the big announcement, apparently left the door hanging open for the student body to see.

When the London group walked in through the doors the energy (the oomph…vibes) they sent around the halls was piercing. Confidence, independence, personality, courage, brains, beauty, nonchalance, and a wicked smile. It was more than obvious they hardly lacked anything.

The jaws of the boys dropped, and they grew wide-eyed. They couldn't believe the sight in front of them. No, not because they were gorgeous and Hollywood worthy. But for reasons you're about to find out.

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten." Naruto said to his friends.

"I…know…" Kiba replied.

"plus, someone else." Sasuke noted.

Four out of the five girls were the very best friends of Naruto's gang. They hung out everyday when they were kids. If the boys were brothers, these girls were sisters. And both groups were sibling-close to one another.

"So, they decided to show up after those four long years…" Shikamaru said.

"Could they really be the kind people everyone's talking about?" Neji asked.

Then after hearing the question, they all turned to him. It made them wonder as well.

Could their best-girl-friends have changed that drastically? They couldn't believe it. But by the way they looked now, they didn't know what to think.

* * *

**So, thats that. Chapter one. I've basically got the sotry figured out until some point..but suggestions wont hurt. :D  
also, im spoiling the pairings this early on in the story.  
SasuIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen NaruSaku and NaruHina, KibaHina and KibaSaku. Naruto, Kiba, Hinata and Sakura will switch at some point. I haven't made up my mind yet though.**

**And, their past and childhood is an important factor in this story. They have, or will have childhood pairings. TBA in the next chapter. But, you know kids and their ten-minute crushes. I have an idea who goes with whom, though.**

**Oh, thanks for making it to this part. I'll see you in the next chapter. Hopefully.**


	2. The Old Times

_Okaaaay. Here's chapter two. Uhh...childhood memories. The kids just having fun and being kids.  
Enjoy...  
for my disclaiming, go to chapter one._

* * *

Chapter _two_:

The Old Times.

"Try and catch me, Sakura!" A young Naruto of age 8 yelled out loud to a pink haired girl.

In return, the girl named Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "Go get him Tenten!!" Sakura yelled. The girl named Tenten was right in front of Naruto. And he was too busy taunting Sakura to look forward. So Tenten got a hold of him.

"Aww man! This stinks. You caught me, Tenten." Nanurto said. Tenten started giggling. But kept her tight hold on Naruto.

A laughing Sasuke was about to run toward the direction of Tenten and Naruto when a cute blonde girl with skyblue eyes grabbed his shirt.

"Don't think about tackling Tenten and Naruto, Sasuke. We're gonna win this time." The blonde girl told her opponent.

"I don't think so, Ino!" The young Sasuke said to the younger Ino, who at the time was 7. A year younger than him.

"Oh? And why is that?" She asked, still pulling at his shirt.

"Neji and Shikamaru have a hold on Hinata!" he pointed toward the direction of the rest of their friends.

"Huh?!" Ino glanced back. "Oh no."

Sasuke laughed, "it's gonna be a losing streak for you girls!" he said teasing Ino.

"Hmph, yeah right!" she said. "wait a minute" Ino had a sudden realization the started thinking "…Naruto's with Sakura and Ten, Neji and Shika have Hinata, you're with me…" Ino started saying, then the young blonde gasps "then, WHERE"s KIBA?!" she yelled out loud.

"gotcha!" Kiba came out of nowhere and grabbed Ino's arm.

"No!!" she cried out loud "ugghhhh!!"

"WE WIN, WE WIN!!" Kiba cheered.

"NO YOU DON'T!!" Sakura protested.

"And why not?" the dogboy asked.

"Cuz it's a tie." Ino added in.

"How is it a tie?" Neji asked annoyed.

"Ugh. Sakura and I have hold of Naruto. And Neji, you and Shika got Hinata." Tenten explained, "that's a tie."

"Hello, how about acknowledging us, Ten?!" Ino was attention-grabbing.

"Buuut…Kiba has hold of Ino, so we win!" Naruto said.

"But Ino got Sasuke…" Hinata said shyly.

"ugggh" the group of kids all sighed.

"Fine. It's a tie." Sasuke finally decided. (even though, it wasn't really up to him. His other friends just seem to listen to him)

Everyone let go of everyone and they all gathered together in the middle of the park.

"So, what game do you guys have in mind next?" Sakura asked.

"Let's play with mudballs…" Naruto suggested grinning wickedly huge.

"pass…" Ino quickly said.

"Why not? We all like getting down and dirty…" Kiba said.

"Well, we cant today." Tenten grumbled.

"Why not?" Shikamaru asked.

The 4 girls sighed, "our moms are going…ugh…to take us shopping later." Ino said as she rolled her big bright blue eyes.

"What's so bad about that?" Sasuke asked, "I thought girls liked shopping."

"ickhh" the 4 said.

"Frilly dresses and everything…" Sakura put.

"…Ribbons and all those colorful clips" Tenten added.

"and they force us to get heels for little girls. We're eight. We don't need to learn to walk on heels yet." Hinata said.

These girls were such tomboys. And that's why they got along so well with the 5 guys. They wouldn't have it any other way. That's how they've played and that's how they're going to keep playing.

"We can't run in heels. I mean, come on." Ino ranted some more.

"Yeah, and they know we're going to be out playing most of the day…why buy us a lot of fancy shoes when we need rubber shoes or sneakers which are sturdy for outdoors." Tenten said.

"You make a good point there…" Shikamaru said agreeing.

"So what are we gonna play now?" Naruto asked.

"I guess we could do hide and seek…" Sakura suggested.

"That's lame. Hide and seek is lame." Sasuke said annoyed a bit.

"Why don't we just lie down here and look at the clouds?" Shikamaru suggested.

"yeaah." They all lit up, then they formed a nice straight line and all lay down to stare at the clouds.

(by order of how they were lying down)  
Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji had all felt a little more relaxed, Their blood cooling down after running around the park.

These bunch of kids were the most energetic group who's ever gotten together. They're all extremely good friends. Best friends, even. They've all known each other for about 4 years now…some even longer. They grew up learning how to deal with one another. Each and everyone knows who hates what, and who likes another…they were a happy lot.

"Wow…it's so calming." Tenten sighed happily.

"if I wasn't thinking so much, I bet I'd fall asleep." Hinata added.

"Watching the clouds is the best way to chill." Shikamaru said.

"I agree…" Ino, well, agreed.

"…second the motion" Neji said.

_Just so many things to think about, it's really the best way… _Sasuke thought.

Sakura then sighed, "we should make this a habit…" she started, "after we play, we'll relax, lie down and just stare at the sky…" she told them.

"I like it…" Naruto said.

"Yep. Let's do that…" Kiba said.

"…to cool down, and other stuff…" Sasuke said with his eyes closed.

Then the kids all started giggling. All had so much fun just hanging out and being together, around each other. "Friends forever!!" the 4 girls squealed.

"Hmm…" the guys smirked. "…yeah…friends for- what you said." The 5 guys all said together.

The girls giggled at their response. Then they all started laughing and having a good time again.

* * *

**alright. :) so that's that...i hope you liked my chapter two. Or at least enjoyed the company of these kids.  
and, i know that they speak pretty well for kids 7, 8, 9...years old...but who cares. haha. that's the best way i can explain whats happening. let's just say kids their age can talk that way. they usually do in cartoons, right? :)**

**til next time...chapter three is in the works...**


	3. Introducing the London Girls

_(disclaiming in Chapter _one_)_

Chapter _three_:  
Introducing…the London girls.

**(Part 1: The Big Diss)**

"They've been gone for so long, I can't even remember…" Kiba said.

"Yeah. I wonder what they've been up to for the past four years…" Neji said

"Hn. They've done some serious overhauling…" Sasuke spat out in a sour tone. Apparently, he wasn't happy with the severe change in the girls' looks. And in their 'supposed' attitude, from what he's heard around…

"Oh come on, I bet they just had some makeovers! They should still be the same buncha girls we knew back then!" Naruto said optimistically.

Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke and Kiba just rolled their eyes at him.

"I don't think so…at least, not completely." Shikamaru stated his opinion.

"Yeah well, that's your say. I say they're still as cool as ever!" Naruto contradicted, "Hey!! Sakura! Ino! Hinata! Tenten!" Naruto yelled waving at them.

When Naruto yelled out, his buddies wanted to melt. All four of them slapped their foreheads…Naruto will be the death of them. He hasn't handled _life-threatening_ situations so well in the past, before…

Then the 4 girls, including another one, the new one, glanced toward the direction of the boys, now the rest of the guys froze but Naruto continued his _giant grin and wave_ at them.

They took a momentary look at the group, all 5 of the girls grinned ever so slightly, so small that their lips curled looking almost like a flat parenthesis. Then they looked forward and continued their model strut along the hallways.

"I…don't, believe, it." Naruto slowly absorbed what had happened. He was completely shocked. And so were the others. When the girls passed them the first thing they looked at were their feet.

Their eyes grew wide. To them, the shoes were always the first sign in a change in fashion (or attitude). The girls they _used_ to know wore rubber shoes and sneakers, now…

"Okay, woah. Now those things look like they could sprain you, bad!" Sasuke couldn't believe his favorite annoying (girl)friend was wearing heels as high as he saw. Ino was wearing brown leather stiletto boots that went up almost knee length, her heels were about 4½ inches.

"They aren't heels, but they're way too girly to be like the sneakers she normally wears!" Neji said unbelieving his favorite cousin and really good friend wore the shoes she wore. Hinata wore shiny silver flats with a ribbon in front, it was very formal.

"Uh, I have never seen her wear those." Naruto said stunned. His long time pink haired crush was wearing heels. As far as he can remember, she hated them. Now, Sakura was wearing black heels with a button strap that went the middle of her foot. (Like typical school girl uniform shoes, only high fashion).

"Those are…pretty high…and…big." Shikamaru tried to deliver out of his mouth. His (girl)friend he loved talking to would never consider those things…but Tenten wore high wedges. They were closed wedges that were chestnut brown.

"When were they suddenly, _in_ to shopping?!" Kiba wondered. "Who_, are __they_?"

**(Part 2: Who are you? Who are we?)**

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "come on guys, we gotta go get our books before the bell rings…" he motioned.

The boys hadn't made it to their lockers before the big news, the big entrance and the big diss. They made their way toward their lockers after the London girls walked passed them. The boys were annoyed up to boiling point. How could they act that way? As if the boys didn't exist. Like they didn't spend more than 8 years of their lives together?

_Could they really be the people we feared they had become? _Sasuke was in deep thought. And so was everyone else.

Neji on the other hand was extremely concerned about Hinata. They were cousins, and Hinata was never like that. Ever. She was kind, she listened. She wasn't one of those rich girls who had big heads.

"yeah. I bet Choji's waiting for us there already…" Naruto said as they took off on their way to their lockers.

When they got there, they saw a familiar looking boy, he had jet-black hair- bowl cut- and bushy eyebrows. He was standing by the lockers, the spot where Choji should've been waiting.

"It's Lee, right?" Kiba said to the boy as they got to their lockers. "that is correct." The boy named Lee said blissfully along with a blinding smile.

"So what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked his eyes half-open. He had lost all his energy for the day after almost being shocked to death with the transitions of his bestfriends, not that he had a lot of energy to begin with.

"Choji failed to tell you, but he's gone on a week-long trip with his family. I ran into him this morning at the gas station and told me to deliver the news. He is sorry he forgot to tell you. It was extremely short notice." Lee explained.

"mmm…" the 5 boys said.

"Sure." Neji told Lee.

"I hope he has fun on his, err, trip then…" Naruto said.

Lee bowed his head gave them another bright smile, Sasuke and Kiba partially covered their eyes this time, and took off.

The 5 of them had all their classes together. Also Choji, except for his 2nd period(Mon,Wed,Fri) and 6th period (Tue,Thur).

The 5 boys took their books for their first and 2nd period, so they don't have to go back to their lockers after first period to get their second period books. It was Shikamaru who finally spoke up when they were in 5th grade to start doing that. He was way too lazy to walk back and fourth like eight times from locker to classroom. His friends acknowledged the idea, and they've been doing it that way for the longest time.

Naruto sighed, "why does Algebra have to be the first period. It's so early in the morning." He complained stuffing 2 books and a notebook in his locker in exchange for getting out his Algebra and Latin book and notebook.

"…and then Latin right after…" Kiba complained. He wasn't good at learning a new language.

"Im actually greatful for Latin…" Sasuke said shutting his locker with much force. "It's useful for bio…" he said leaning against his locker.

Neji agreed. "Algebra isn't too bad, Naruto…you just have to familiarize." He said.

"…and think! I don't want to do that!" Naruto said.

Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru rolled their eyes while Kiba snickered.

"anyway, let's go before we're late." Sasuke said.

When they turned around to make their way to Alg class, they saw about 12 lockers across their own, were the lockers of their (supposed) friends. A few feet away from the door to their Algebra class. They all had second thoughts. Then Sasuke shook his head and grabbed the guy beside him, who happened to be Shikamaru.

"come on! Be a man…!" He said forcefully, when he grabbed Shikamaru it was a chain reaction.

Shikamaru grabbed the one beside him who was Kiba, and Kiba grabbed Neji and Neji grabbed Naruto. They all dragged each other along the hallway…

"They may be bitchy, but they don't bite." Sasuke was saying. Then they all got a hold of themselves and stood up properly, and walked straight and appropriately now.

Inside of them though, everything was spinning, when they passed by the girls. But they didn't mind them and vice-versa. When they finally got into the classroom they all let out a sigh of relief. They held their breath while walking toward the classroom and past them.

The 5 boys took their seats at the back of the classroom occupying every seat except one. There were six chairs in each column and 5 rows…so that meant there were 30 students in that class. Shikamaru sat in the left most side (facing the board, but he would be on the right when the teacher and Shika are face to face) by the window, Naruto sat beside Shikamaru, Kiba beside Naruto, Sasuke beside Kiba and Neji beside Sasuke. That would mean Choji would sit beside Neji, if he were there.

The 5 boys waited for the bell to ring. It was Sasuke's style to be in the classroom at least 2 minutes before the bell rings. And they all thought it was the best way to not get in trouble for being late for class. Sasuke was sort of the leader of the boys. Without anyone of them even realizing it, they always seemed to listen to him… usually because, one, he always knew what to say, two, he devices plans to get them out of trouble, which happens a lot, and three, he's cool under pressure. It's hard to crack a guy as cold as Sasuke Uchiha.

He and Neji were the quiet ones. Shikamaru was quiet too, but for obvious reasons. But his quiet wasn't cold like Sasuke's and Neji's. Naruto and Kiba like chatting it up, with or without the teacher…So, while waiting for the teacher to arrive, Naruto and Kiba just kept talking and talking. Sasuke and Neji learned how to block their voices out. They've been doing it for 2 years.

Finally, the bell rang. All the students entered. Most of the seats were occupied, except for six. One would be for Choji, but he was absent. So that meant five more students. However, the seat supposedly for Choji, beside Neji had an occupant. A quiet person from class who wanted the back seat as to not be noticed so much. His name was Shino Aburame, Neji didn't mind though, he and his buddies didn't have ill-feelings toward.

Then their Algebra teacher entered. She was a pretty looking lady with messy black hair, and fierce red eyes. Her name was Kurenai Yuhi.

"goodmorning class." Kurenai greeted. The class stood up, "goodmorning Ms. Yuhi." They greeted back. She smiled at them, "thank you, alright if you can now take your seats, I have an announcement to make." Kurenai said to the class. They took their seats.

"So, we have a couple of new students coming in…and their first class is with us." Kurenai said with a smile on her pretty face.

The eyes of the 5 boys grew really big. "shit…" the 5 of them said under their breath.

"You serious." "No way." "Oh, God…" "are you flippin kidding me?!" "no…not here. Not first period!"

The 5 boys said in order of the way they were seated. From Shikamaru to Neji.

(So Shika says _you serious_ . . . and Neji says …_not first period_!)

"Please come in, ladies." Kurenai looked out the door with a smile. The trauma of the boys' came true…

Their 4 (plus someone new) best friends entered the room.

The 5 boys in the back row's jaws dropped.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

* * *

**haraaaayt. chapter three. im working on chapter four right now. its been a really long time -like a week- since i touched the Winning London document..so i kinda forgot what was gonna go down. hopefully i reclaim my idea or think of a better one. :)**

**so. i would love a review or two cuz i dont know if my stories good sh--, or not. if not.. why keep posting, right? (i'll just write for myself. :d) so yeah.  
speak up coz i wanna hear it. :)**


	4. Meeting Them For The First Time

_okay here's the deal...im having a really hard time with this story! hahaha. but i'll keep on wiritng it as long as there's still someone reading it. cuz, i hate it when there are so many unfinished and untouched stories that i'd love to be reading..._

_so yeah. meet the girls in this chappy. ENJOY._

Chapter _four_:  
Meeting Them For The First Time

They thought they were going crazy, but they could've sworn, they saw it. When the girls entered the room, it was like there was an imaginary fan blowing at them, because, seriously, they had wind effects.–Hair being dramatically blown away and everything- It also looked like they were walking in slow motion, lights, glitter and the whole lot.

Kiba thought it was just him but when he quietly blurted out, "what the fuck, wind effects?!" Sasuke and Naruto heard as well.

"you tell me, where the hell did that come from." Sasuke whispered back to Kiba.

"There's a fan or an air vent or something in here. Believe it! Its not possible…" Naruto laughed.

Kiba grinned, "is that what they learned when they left? How to blow their hair without use of a fan?" he joked. Naruto and Sasuke chuckled slightly.

They turned their attention back to Kurenai as she spoke in a loud tone, "these are your new classmates." She announced. "girls, could you please introduce yourselves to the class." She asked them with a smile. The girls responded politely smiling and bowing their heads.

Tenten went first. "Goodmorning everyone" she smiled, the boys perked up, Tenten did mature, her voice got a bit deeper and she sounded like a lady. "My name is Tenten, I studied in London for 3 years and before coming to this school I was enrolled to an all girls school here, Lockehart High." She said with a smile. She then joined the rest of the girls who were lined up.

While Tenten was speaking, the boys observed what she wore. They remember Tenten with her signature buns sweat pants and a loose fitting shirt, wearing pink sneakers that easily got dirty and troubled her mom. But now, still with her signature buns, she wore a plain pink shirt, with a black vest over it and a brown pleated skirt (that was right above her knees) to match her brown wedges. She certainly looked like a girl. The boys rolled their eyes, except Neji who was curious, but didn't even try to bother.

"Thank you Tenten" Kurenai said, "next" she called out.

Sakura was next. Now Naruto was excited, his crush on Sakura didn't fade. Not one bit.

"Hello everyone," she smiled, "I am Sakura Haruno. My position is exactly like Tenten's. I've known her, and these two other girls for many years now." Sakura said with a smile pointing to a pale blonde girl and a blue-haired girl. "So I went to the same school in London, and studied in the same all-girls private school before coming to this one." Sakura said with a smile.

Again the boys observed her outfit, Sakura was wearing a dress on the other hand, it was a short sleeved caramel colored dress with a black ribbon above her waist, she was wearing those high-heeled (school girl-like) shoes. And black stockings, she had on a black headband and let her mid-length hair loose.

"wow…Sakura's so pretty!" Naruto quietly said. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, shut up first." Kiba told his seatmate.

Then Sakura bowed her head and returned to her group of friends. "Thank you, Sakura." Kurenai said, "next…" she called out. Next was a girl the boys didn't recognize, she was dubbed the 'new girl' in their minds. Who was she, she had dirty blonde colored hair and it was up in four ponytails.

"My name's Temari. I met these girls in the London school, I studied with them the three years they were there and eventually moved here and studied at Lockehart. Now, I'm here." She casually said. If she wasn't so lady like, she'd be extremely intimidating the boys thought.

This Temari was wearing a long sleeved shirt, the neckline revealed her color bone, it was _almost_ off-the shoulder, she was wearing black skinny jeans and silver high-heeled strappy's.

She shot another smile toward the class and joined the group. "Thank you, Temari…" Kurenai thanked again, "next we have…" she said. Then a shy looking girl stepped out of the group. It was Hinata.

"Hello everyone." She said shyly, "My name's Hinata Hyuga." She said. Some eyes turned toward Neji. "Um…I studied in Lockehart last year, and in London before that…" was all Hinata said.

Hinata was wearing a plain shirt underneath a big jacket. Her jacket wasn't closed, and it only reached until her waist. But her hands could barely be seen because the length of the arms for the jacket was pretty long, her shirt was color yellow, and her jacket was navy blue with square patterns. Her shirt though was pretty long and reached until her thighs(—where the legs start). She was wearing gray leggings that would match her shiny silver flats.

Hinata also grew her hair it now went down to the length of her shoulder blades, she too was wearing a headband like Sakura. Only it matched the color of her jacket, and her hair.

She bowed her head then went back to her group. "Thank you, Hinata." Kurenai said, "last but certainly not least, we have…" Kurenai announced. Then out of the group stepped out the prettiest one.

"Goodmorning everyone." She blissfully greeted, "I'm Ino Yamanaka." She said with a smile. "my mom, Sakura's mom, Hinata's mom, and Tenten's mom all sent us to London when we were 11 years old. We studied there for 3 years and came back here at age 14, then before coming to this school, we studied in an all girls private school. They've been my friends for a very long time." Ino explained. She didn't exactly tell the class about _her_, but about _them_. It was okay, since they're situation was the same.

Ino was wearing a dress shirt that was ¾ sleeve and the neckline was square shaped. It was striped with black and silver, the stripes went horizontal, she was wearing black leggings and then came her knee high brown stiletto boots, her leggings were hid under the boots. Ino cleaned up well, the boys thought. Her hair still tied to a high ponytail, and there was still a bunch that covered half her face, if she didn't clip it to the side.

"Ino…" Sasuke breathed out, "she was such a tomboy!" he said under his breath.

"Thank you, Ino." Kurenai said, "thank you again, all of you, ladies…" Kurenai was saying…

"I bet they wouldn't even find it cool if we chased them around like before…" Kiba said after the introduction.

"…now if you'll take your seats on the 4th row, apparently who no one occupiued." Kurenai told the girls. The boys froze when they heard this. That means the girls would be sitting right in front of them.

"NO!" Naruto accidentally screamed, out of fright. The class, Kurenai, the girls—everyone looked at him. Sasuke and Shikamaru slapped their heads.

"Is there a problem, Naruto?" Kurenai asked. Naruto was baffled and couldn't answer he shook his head and said, "Uh…well, Kiba kept asking if her could borrow this really cool pen of mine, and he wouldn't stop bugging me so…I said no accidentally too loud." Naruto lied.

This time all 4 of Naruto's friends slapped their foreheads, "…great…drag me why don't'cha…" Kiba mumbled.

"Is this true, Kiba?" Kurenai asked looking toward a semi-angry Kiba.

"yes…his pen was just _soo_ cool." Kiba said sarcastically.

"well…don't do this during my class…" Kurenai asked him. "wont happen again, miss Kurenai…" Kiba said, "…right Naruto?" he added through gritted teeth.

"hehehe" Naruto said scratching the back of his head, "nope…" Naruto said, "it wont."

"Good, now where was I? oh yes, please take your seats ladies, and we'll begin class." Kurenai said. The girls started walking to their seats and the boys froze again.

They wondered who was gonna sit in front of who. And who Choji would be sitting beside. They made their way towards their chairs and the girls took their respective seats, well, at least the seats they wanted.

Tenten sat infront of Shikamaru, Sakura sat beside Tenten which meant she sat in-front of Naruto, Ino sat in the middle of the 5 girls, in-front of Kiba, Temari sat beside Ino, in-front of Sasuke and Hinata beside Temari, in-front of Neji.

'interesting…' the boys thought.

* * *

**and. done. i dont know when chapter 5 will be up. its not in the works. least amount of time it will take me to do is a week. i have to do some drafting and think of ideas. :) i'm out for this one. i actually forgot...so yeah.**

**but dont worry..i'll think hard everynight to get this story correct and back in place.**


End file.
